Luther-Dwayne Grady
Luther-Dwayne Grady 'is a fictional character in SSX series. His debut was in SSX Tricky. He returns as a Cheat Character In SSX 3. He was also mentioned by DJ Atomika in SSX Blur, who says he's "been recently seen in the backcountry". SSX Tricky Bring on the pain. Luther-Dwayne Grady never seems to feel anything. Nothing hurts. In fact, he is so big, so utterly unaware of himself, that often he doesn't even know when he hits (or is hit by) another competitor. In short, Luther-Dwayne is the typical lumbering bear, an oafish mountain of a man who has somehow managed to master snowboarding. If someone does manage to knock him down, he can be the wind of vengeance itself, and would even throw a race in an effort to exact revenge on the perpetrator. He will certainly have some choice words for the person, and will not ever forget the event. Personal Info *'Age: 22 *'Blood Type:' O *'Height:' 6'5" *'Weight:' 280 lbs *'Nationality:' American *'Rider Style:' Boardercross (BX) *'Alternate Sport:' Super Shovel Racing *'Motto:' "When in doubt, take 'em out!" *'Dream Date:' Pamela Vaters *'Friend:' JP *'Enemy:' Mac *'Favorite Movie:' Smokey and the Bandit *'Favorite Reading:' Swamp Buggies: A History *'Favorite Music:' Ted Nugent Stats * Edging: 9/34 * Speed: 10/34 * Stability: 20/40 * Tricks: 5/32 Boards Legend: F - Freestyle | BX - Boardercross | A - Alpine Trick Books Interview What is your favorite course? *Merqury City Meltdown 'cause it's got the most shortcuts. An' I like breakin' windows and boarding through buildings, 'specially that garage... Oh yeah, and the high-rise too. I'm a high flyer, woooo! What is your favorite trick and why? *That's easy! The Bronco Buster, baby! 'Course, I ain't much of a cowboy, can't really ride, 'lessen you count my hog, but it sure looks cool! Just like riding a real bronco - you should see me make that board buck. Yee-ha! Ride 'em, cowboy! Uh, yeah. If you didn't snowboard, what would you be doing? *Dunno. Pretty much anything to make a buck, I guess. Football maybe - I was a star defensive lineman back in high school, y'know? That was the best. Nobody could stop me. More sacks'n a purse factory. I loved hitting people, making the play, forcing errors. I even got a couple touchdowns! Have you made any friends on the tour? Enemies? *Haw haw haw haw! Yer kidding, right? You know who I am, right? I'm the biggest, baddest dog on the block! A junkyard dog, woof! Woof! Woof! Haw haw haw! Don't you do no research? Jeez, where do they get you people? I got no friends, partner, and I don't need none neither! This ain't no team sport, OK? What about your relationship with JP? *I dunno what yer talkin' about. OK. What is your greatest strength? Weakness? *Power. Pure brute force. I'm unstoppable. Get in my way, and get hurt. "When in doubt, take 'em out!" I always say. And I like it. I like it when someone tries to get in my way, or better yet, tries to take me down. Blahaha! And they have tried! Oh yeah, but they all just bounce and eat snow. 'Specially lil' Mac; he bounces real nice. Brodi and Moby is pretty floppy too, after I soften 'em up a bit. Pansy-boys. Tell us about your worst wipeout/injury. *Worst? Jeez, I had more'n I can count! Busted ribs, road rash layin' my bike down, buncha shots to the ol' helmet playing football, yeah, lots. Guess the worst was the day I tried to jump my hog across Vagrants Gorge. Took months for my bones to knit. I loved that bike, too. Are you keeping it real? Tell us how... *Keeping it real. I'm so sick of that. "Real". What the heck does that mean anyway? Ya sound like that little fart Mac: "Yo homeys, keep it real! Werd." I'll tell ya what's real: Monster trucks! Hogs! Swamp buggies! Oh yeah! Gears, grease an' guts, baby, all the way! What do you do when you are not snowboarding? *Follow the Nascar circuit, work on my swamp buggy, cruise for chicks, blast around on my bike looking for trouble. Finding it's easy, man. It's like my middle name. Luther-Dwayne "Trouble" Grady, yeah. I like that. Trivia *His last name, Dwayne-Grady, may or may not be a reference to the celebrity Wayne Brady. His "Give me some sugar" line is similar to a line spoken by a fan of "The Boogie Woogie Man" Jimmy Valiant during a live newscast promoting a wrestling event. *Luther is by far the tallest character in the series standing at 6'5", and the heaviest character weighing in at 280 pounds. *He is the meanest, nastiest, and fattest character who knocks out his competition. *In earlier pictures of him, he is holding a bucket of fried chicken. *He is possibly a victim of JP manipulation, as mentioned in Brodi's SSX Tricky profile. *Although he has animosity amongst 4 of the 11 characters, his profile and rival cutseneces say that Mac is his main enemy. *His trademark Uber Trick is the Bronco Buster. *He is the only character who has another outfit, that is another character. Called Svelte Luther. *He is known as Luther Grady, by some fans. *Currently he has the most enemies out of any of the SSX Characters. *He replaced Jurgen in Tricky, because both characters have a large stature. Category:Characters Category:Male characters Category:Cheat_Characters